Adios a tu recuerdo
by Hiromi-kun
Summary: El amor de tu vida se ha ido para tal vez nunca volver, ¿Qué hacer si tu vida se hunde en la desesperacion de la que no puedes salir y el unico modo de salir de ella es eliminando de tu mente a la persona amada? Esa es la salida que Sasuke toma. Cap 5 UP
1. Chapter 1

"Adiós a tu recuerdo."

Se despertó sobresaltado una vez más por su recuerdo, ya eran incontables las ocasiones en que ella estaba en sus sueños, y siempre era la misma situación: él cubierto de sangre que emanaba de la herida que atravesaba su frágil cuerpo, observando con impotencia como el calor de su cuerpo y el de su espíritu la abandonaban poco a poco. En su mano podía sentir el dolor latente, producto de la fuerza que empleaba al apretar su puño, y las uñas se le clavaban en la palma atravesando la carne y haciendo que esta sangrara.

-Maldita sea- masculló sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de vomitar.

Se levantó de la cama y encendió la lámpara que se hallaba en su cómoda, iluminando una austera habitación apenas y con unos cuantos muebles adornándola, se veía tan fría y vacía como él.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño a volver el estomago, todavía sentía impregnado en su nariz el dulce aroma de ella mezclado con el olor de la sangre, el sudor y la desesperanza. Recordaba todo como si hubiera sido ayer, en vez de los dos años que habían pasado en realidad.

Día tras día, noche tras noche… ella siempre se encontraba invadiendo su mente, sus sueños; existía una especie de arrepentimiento en él por haberla dejado, a pesar de que creía que era lo mejor para ambos, el dolor de su ausencia ya comenzaba a hacer mella en su corazón y en su cuerpo.

La extrañaba demasiado, la amaba demasiado, aun no podía creerse como fue posible que el gran Uchiha Sasuke cayera tontamente enamorado de una criatura tan frágil, débil y dulce como ella. Y más increíble aún, que ella siendo un ángel, supuestamente inalcanzable, haya aprendido a lidiar con la oscuridad y terminar amando a un demonio como él.

Maldijo una vez más, estaba furioso; furioso consigo mismo, por amarla; furioso con ella, por dejar amarse por una persona como él; furioso con la vida y el destino, por ponerlos en el mismo camino, haciendo inevitable que se conocieran y se enamoraran de la manera que lo hicieron; el amor de ellos era una cosa que no debía ser: la luz no convive con la oscuridad, la maldad no se lleva con la bondad, el ángel no debería amar a un demonio, el demonio ni siquiera debería conocer la existencia del amor, y si lo conociera debería aborrecerlo y aniquilarlo. Pero nada de eso pasó y acabó amando a un hermoso ser de luz, a un ángel llamado Hyuga Hinata.

-Hinata…- dijo en un murmullo. Ese nombre hizo eco en su mente, la sola mención de ella le causaba un estremecimiento en su cuerpo difícil de ignorar, se tambaleó un poco y tuvo que sostenerse del lavabo del baño para no caer.

Una vez ya repuesto levantó el rostro y se encontró con su reflejo devolviéndole la mirada. Notaba su cara más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos enmarcados por unas enormes ojeras y más negros que nunca, sus mejillas ya hundidas por la falta de alimento. Bajo su mirada, le enfermó ver ese rostro con la apariencia de un cadáver, y la furia regresó a su cuerpo, levanto el puño derecho y lo impacto de lleno en su reflejo.

El espejo hecho añicos, su mano llena de sangre, su cuerpo temblando de ira y frustración; en sus ojos ahora rojos se veía la furia, el miedo, las miles de lágrimas sin derramar; ese era el aspecto del que era el líder del equipo Hebi, del último de los Uchiha, del que era temido y respetado en casi todas las aldeas.

- De verdad que luzco patético- pensó con sorna y en su rostro una mueca llena de sarcasmo.

Tenía que hacer algo no podía continuar de esa manera, cada vez se hundía mas y mas en ese hoyo, oscuro y profundo, que ella dejo en su vida cuando la abandono. No podía continuar con su vida de esa manera, si no podía olvidarla por su cuenta y mucho menos iría a su encuentro, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer: la borraría de su mente. Eliminaría de su memoria todo lo relacionado con ella, todas las caricias, los besos dados, las palabras dichas, los momentos juntos, tanto los felices como los angustiantes.

No quedaría nada de ella en él, sería como si nunca se hubiesen enamorado, a duras penas recordaría el haberla conocido, no quedaría ningún rastro de ella en su mente.

Lo haría, estaba decidido. Salió del baño para dirigirse al armario que estaba en el rincón, cogió su haori, sus armas y se peino el pelo con sus dedos, quedándole un tanto rebelde; sus pasos al salir de la habitación y recorrer el pasillo sonaban fuertes y seguros, algo que hacía mucho no era así.

Se paro enfrente de la habitación de Karin, después de todo era ella la que desde hace mucho tiempo le venia sugiriendo la idea, pero Sasuke se había rehusado terminantemente echándola de su habitación en cada ocasión que ella iba a tratar de convencerlo. Pero en ese tiempo todavía no caía en la desesperación y ansia de lo que era ahora su vida.

Golpeo con fuerza la puerta de la habitación, detrás de ésta se podía oír los sonidos que hacia Karin al levantarse.

-Suigetsu, vete al demonio y déjame dormir en paz, ¿quieres?- La castaña abrió la puerta con su pelo todo enmarañado y con sus lentes en la mano, todavía somnolienta.

-Hmp… ¿te quieres despertar de una buena vez?- expreso Sasuke irritado.

-S-sasuke-k-kun…- Karin abrió los ojos impactada y se coloco rápidamente los lentes- L-lo siento mucho, creí… creí… que era S-s…

-Sí, sí… lo que sea, llévame con ella… ¡Ahora!

-¿Estás seguro?, ¿sabes lo que esto significa?- dijo Karin repentinamente despabilada y algo preocupada por la decisión, aunque era algo en lo que venía insistiéndole desde hace tiempo.

-Estoy seguro, ¿no eras tú la que me venía dando la lata todo este tiempo?- dijo el pelinegro un tanto molesto- Así que llévame.

-Sí lo sé, es solo que quiero estar segura de que sabes lo que esto implica- la castaña aun no se sentía cómoda con la elección. Sasuke solo seguía parado en el marco de la puerta viéndola con una expresión de enojo, una que le indicaba que si no hacia lo que decía le iba a ir muy mal.

-Vale, está bien- dijo resignada- Solo espera mientras me cambio.-Diciendo esto último se metió de nuevo a su habitación.

-Apúrate ¿quieres?...- la apresto el pelinegro, dirigiéndose a la salida mientras meditaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, dirigió su mirada al cielo y admiro la luna que en esa noche era llena. La luna le recordó los ojos blancos que poseía Hinata, solo que los de ésta tenían un toque lila, algo en su pecho se agito al pensar que olvidaría esa mirada pero era algo necesario, algo que tenía que hacer.

Los pasos de Karin acercándose hacia él lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones y desvió su mirada hacia ella que ya venía cambiada y arreglada. La castaña le dirigió una dulce sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia donde él se encontraba.

-¿Estás listo?-

-Hmp, acabemos con esto.-

-Ok, creo que la hallaremos despierta todavía; solo no la mires directamente a los ojos, realmente asusta- le aconsejo Karin, mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda.

Pero Sasuke no presto atención a esto ni a nada más de lo que dijo Karin, estaba preparándose para lo que sería una de la decisiones más difíciles. Karin al notar esto solo pudo observar el semblante algo deprimente que Sasuke tenía en el rostro mientras lo oía susurrar un "Sayonara, Hinata"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola este es mi primer fanfic que escribo en toda mi vida. Soy una mega fan del sasuhina por lo que no me pude resistir a crear una historia de esta pareja.

Por favor cualquier crítica y/o comentario soy bienvenidos. Espero llenar las expectativas ya que hay muy buenas escritoras del sasuhina que también fueron mi inspiración.

Mil gracias si se tomaron el tiempo para leer, de ustedes depende la continuación de este proyecto.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡¡¡No, no otra vez, por favor no, NO!!! No puede ser posible, sabía que tendría que pasar por todo esto otra vez pero no me detuve a pensar lo increíblemente doloroso que sería ver como sales herida una vez más. Aquí estoy, mis ojos intentando ver a través de la densa neblina que presenta el panorama, sí la niebla ha comenzado a disiparse puedo ver como estas tirada en el suelo y como la sangre emana de la herida, manchándonos las ropas y todo el suelo._

_A pesar de que es un simple recuerdo, puedo oler el metálico de la sangre y no puedo evitar sentir nauseas, desde aquí puedo ver la palidez de tu cuerpo, la falta de vida en tus ojos y ese temblor que te causa la pérdida de sangre. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, mi corazón no para de doler, y otra vez en mi pecho puedo sentir la impotencia, la sensación de inutilidad, y estando de nuevo frente a esta escena no puedo evitar preguntarme una vez más: ¿de qué me valió ser tan fuerte, aprender hasta el más difícil de los jutsus, ser el más temido?, si no pude salvar a la persona que más amaba en este mundo._

_Puedo ver y oír a mi otro yo, aquel que te sostiene entre sus brazos y te agarra tan fuerte en un desesperado intento de no dejarte ir, y ahí está otra vez ese grito desgarrador que sale de su garganta y que me lastima los oídos._

_Puedo ver a Karin acercándose a mi otro yo, diciéndole que todo es inútil, que te ha perdido y que ya no hay nada que hacer; pero yo no la escucho, me rehúso a creerle, yo nunca me doy por vencido y desde luego que no lo haría contigo. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, te levanto en brazos y camino fuera de _ese lugar_, te llevo lejos de ese maldito hijo de perra que se atrevió a lastimarte; después de lo que te hizo lo maté tan rápido que ni siquiera alcanzó a ver como mi katana se dirigía a su cuello._

_Sigo al segundo Sasuke hacia afuera, mis ojos sin despegarse de tu frágil y delicado cuerpo, Suigetsu y Juugo están sentados en un árbol cercano, apenas y recuperándose de sus heridas, al verte se levantan tan rápido como les permiten sus cuerpos heridos. Puedo ver la mirada que Juugo me dirige, es de una furia incontenible, él ya me lo había advertido: si resultabas herida con tan solo un rasguño, lo pagaría._

_Karin al ver esto se sitúa delante de nosotros y trata de detenerlo, pero a mí ya no me importa, lo único que me preocupa en estos momentos es mantenerte con vida. Juugo al ver el dolor que me achaca detiene su furiosa caminata hacia mí, y sólo puede verte con la más infinita tristeza. Y es que, durante el tiempo que estuviste conmigo no fui el único que se enamoró de ti, de tu sonrisa y tu bondad; Suigetsu y Juugo te quisieron y protegieron tanto como a sus vidas, Juugo te considero su imoto, incluso fuiste para Karin algo cercano a una amiga, su único enlace con la feminidad después de pasar tanto tiempo entre hombres._

_En ese momento me doy cuenta de que no soy el único que está a punto de perder algo querido y que no soy el único que va a sentir el dolor de tu partida, pero dudo que haya alguien que le duela tanto como a mí._

_Suigetsu se acerca a mi otro yo e intenta ayudarme con el cuerpo inerte de Hinata, pero no se lo permito, por nada del mundo me separaría de ella. Suigetsu al ver mi mirada cargada de rabia y dolor retrocede unos par de pasos, pero lo que más enfurece son las miradas cargadas de lástima que dirigen hacia mi persona, al verme destrozado, impotente._

_Oh si, recuerdo esto, aquí es cuando el poco autocontrol que me quedaba se va al demonio, empiezo a gritarles enfurecido._

_-¡Dejen de verme así!- grito con el sharingan activado- ¡Quiten esa jodida cara de lástima, nada va a pasar, llevaremos a Hinata con la anciana y todo estará bien!- ahora se bien que eso lo dije para confortarme a mí mismo en vez de a los demás, creer que todavía había una esperanza y que no todo estaba perdido._

_- Sasuke…- Karin intenta decirme algo, pero yo no se lo permito, camino hacia Juugo y deposito a Hinata en sus brazos._

_- Calla, trata de curar a Hinata lo más que puedas, para que al menos aguante hasta que lleguemos con la vieja- le digo esto carente de emociones en mi voz o en mi rostro._

_- Sasuke, ya no hay nada que hacer, aun si lograra darle un poco de chakra para sobrevivir, no lo lograría- el rostro de Karin está bajo un semblante oscuro y su voz suena como si reprimiera las lagrimas- Hinata es fuerte, pero no así- me lo dice ya sin reprimir su llanto._

_- Escúchame porque esto solo te lo voy a decir una vez- caminó hacia ella con pasos fuertes y la tomo por un brazo fuertemente, ahora sé que le dolió, pero en ese momento no me importó- Vas a hacer lo que te digo, no me importa lo que pienses, vas a curarla y si no lo haces haré de tu vida un completo infierno ¿entendiste?- la llevo a rastras hacia donde se encuentra Juugo sosteniendo a Hinata y la aviento de tal manera que cae fuertemente al suelo._

_-Ya basta Sasuke-_

_De ese momento, ahora que lo recuerdo, lo que más me sorprendió fue Suigetsu defendiendo a Karin de mi maltrato, es increíble que una desgracia como esta fuera lo que unió a este par de idiotas, aunque fuera solo por un momento._

_Suigetsu se inclinó ayudando a Karin a levantarse, se acercó a su oído y le dijo algo, yo me acerco hacia el par y sin querer rozo un poco el hombro de Suigetsu, y veo como lo traspaso como si fuera un fantasma, y alcanzo a oír lo que le dice._

_-Por favor Karin, ayuda a Hinata-chan a salir de esta, yo se que puedes, no podemos darnos por vencidos- la voz de Suigetsu se escucha entrecortada y todo esto lo dice con dificultad._

_El rostro de Karin solo refleja sorpresa para dejar paso a la tristeza, ella sólo atina a asentir ligeramente y se dirige con pasos vacilantes hacia donde está el cuerpo de Hinata, todo bajo la intensa y oscura mirada mi otro yo y la mía._

_Se arrodilla a un lado de su cuerpo y comienza a curar un poco la herida, y a transmitirle un poco de su chakra, y puede ver con asombro como Hinata comienza a abrir un poco los ojos._

_-Es…es i-impos-sible- dice sin poder ocultar el asombro de su voz y el ligero rastro de felicidad- Hinata._

_El otro Sasuke al ver a Hinata reaccionar se apresura a volver a su lado, toma su mano con delicadeza y la besa con devoción. Mi mano se acerca a la tuya, intentando tocarte, intentando sentir aunque sea un poco tu piel tan suave como la seda, oh gratos recuerdos aquellos en donde la noche no era lo suficientemente larga para disfrutarnos el uno al otro, donde mis manos recorrían cada rincón de tu piel, hundiéndose en los más recónditos lugares de tu cuerpo, mis manos sintiendo la suavidad de esa piel blanca como la porcelana, pero ardiente como el fuego. Pero eso quedo atrás ya no puedo sentirte, y así mi mano atraviesa limpiamente la tuya, dejando una pequeña brisa como rastro. En eso…puede que me este volviendo loco, no lo sé… pero me dio la impresión de que volteaste en dirección e intento hacer el mismo gesto una vez más pero la voz de Juugo me detiene._

_-Debemos apresurarnos, si no no durara mucho- apremia Juugo._

_Mi otro yo te toma en sus brazos y salta al árbol más cercano, intentando hacer todo con delicadeza y mucho cuidado para no dañarte más. Puedo oír tu dulce voz diciéndole:_

_-Al parecer no te desharás tan fácil de mí- y sonríes como solo tú puedes hacerlo, con la más infinita ternura y el más grande amor- Espero y todavía no te canses de mi._

_Mi otro yo y yo solo sonreímos y en ese momento lo mismo pasa por la mente de los dos: quien en esta tierra se cansaría de ti._

_Apresuro el paso por que por nada del mundo te dejaría ir, y alcanzo a divisar la casa de la anciana, aquella que dicen que guarda los más oscuros secretos de la magia, que puede hacerte perder la memoria, o implantar nuevos recuerdos, que puede curar hasta al más moribundo, o matar al más sano con tan solo un toque._

_Con cuidado caigo en el suelo, como era de esperarse la anciana ya se encuentra en la entrada en un signo de bienvenida, de alguna manera sabe lo que ha pasado y sabe a lo que hemos venido._

_Los demás se inclinan en un ademán de respeto y la anciana solo asiente y se hace a un lado haciéndonos la señal de que podemos pasar a la "casa", nos dirigimos hacia el interior, me sorprende darme cuenta de que ya casi no recordaba la choza, aquélla donde te vi por primera y última vez._

_Me indica que te deje sobre la cama, puedo ver como comienza a sacar distintos frascos, ungüentos y sustancias extrañas. Pero a pesar de que desconozco que es todo eso, confió en ella, por que se estarás bien._

_Le hace unas señas a Karin pidiéndole que se acerque y le indica que ungüento debe aplicarle, cuando termina de darle indicaciones dirige su mirada extraña y cargada de arrugas hacia a mí, dándome a entender que necesita hablar conmigo. Ambos salimos hacia el patio donde la oscuridad y la falta de luna no dejan ver absolutamente nada._

_Pero puedo sentirla y puedo ver que su mirada y su atención están sobre mí, y con su voz pastosa y un poco raspada me dice:_

_-Es la tercera vez que sale lastimada Sasuke- su tono es de reproche. Y yo de repente molesto le contesto:_

_-Lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo, hice todo lo que puede para protegerla pero las cosas no salieron como las planee._

_-Eso no es excusa, uno protege lo que más ama, cueste lo que cueste-_

_-¡¿CREES QUE NO LO HICE?! AMO A HINATA MAS QUE A MI VIDA, ¡¿COMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO?!-_

_-¡Entonces deja de exponerla como lo haces, deja de dañarla aun más!-_

_- ¿Dañarla aun más?, ¿a qué te refieres anciana?- su mutismo me estaba comenzando a exasperar- ¡Dilo de una jodida vez!-_

_- Su corazón ya no puede más Sasuke, si la lastiman de nuevo de esta manera, su corazón no lo resistirá, y tampoco lo hará el tuyo si ella muere.-_

_Y así fue como recibí una de las noticias más devastadoras de mi vida, Hinata, MI Hinata, iba a morir, es increíble como uno entierra los recuerdos más dolorosos y este lo acababan de desenterrar, me dolió tal y como la primera vez._

_-Déjala ir Sasuke, no permitas que muera- la anciana decía esto con una tristeza tan grande como la mía._

_- No quiero dejarla, no puedo, pero si no la dejo ella morirá- mi mente en esos momentos era un caos._

_-Si-_

_-Ella no aceptara irse, lo sé- la conocía demasiado bien._

_-Miéntele, dile que no la amas- ._

_-No eso no, no pienso negarle algo que le he dicho y jurado demasiado tiempo, no pienso mentirle, no podría, aun si fuera por su propio bien- _

_-Entonces hay una salida- dijo la anciana- Has que te olvide, desaparece de vida, anula cualquier recuerdo relacionado contigo en su memoria-._

_Mi cuerpo tembló de furia y frustración, camine hasta el árbol mas cercano y lo golpee con tal fuerza que lo partí en dos._

_-Hazlo- le dije conteniendo el enojo. Era lo mejor, ella volvería a su hogar, trataría de ser feliz, comenzaría una nueva vida, lejos de peligros, de daños, alejada de… mí. Ese pensamiento causo una oleada de dolor a mi cuerpo imposible de describir, y yo que pensaba que en los recuerdos no podías sentir dolor alguno, que estúpido._

_-Estás haciendo lo correcto-y tras decirme esto se dirigió al interior de la choza._

_La dejaría ir, aun no puedo decidirme si fue un error o no dejarla ir, pero porque ella estuviera a salvo haría cualquier cosa._

_La única cosa que alcanzo a distinguir antes de la extraña neblina lo vuelva a cubrir todo, es la imagen de un Sasuke destrozado entrando a la choza para despedirse del amor de su vida. Tras eso la neblina vuelve a cubrirlo todo, desapareciendo ese recuerdo, siendo este el inicio de un tortuoso camino para olvidarla._

Al fin he actualizado, mil disculpas por la tardanza, se que no tengo excusa.

Espero y este capítulo me redime aunque sea un poco, y espero haber aclarado aunque sea un poco alguna que otra duda que hayan tenido. La historia está comenzando a tomar forma, y este es el inicio de varios recuerdos que nos llevaran a averiguar la historia de Sasuke y Hinata.

Muchísimas gracias a:

_Vainilla-Pervinca_

_Mizuno Gina_

_Love-isaq_

_Muchas gracias chicas fueron de las escritoras que me impulsaron a escribir el sasuhina y aunque tal vez la historia no sea tan buena como las de ustedes espero que les guste._

_Mizuno espero y no esté demasiado dramática._

_Mil gracias por leer, los leo en el siguiente capitulo._

_Pero ya falta poco este es el último recuerdo tuyo que me queda, sólo este y te olvidaré para siempre; olvidaré que algún día fuiste mía y que yo fui tuyo._


	3. Chapter 3

**El inesperado encuentro**

-Te amo, Sasuke- me dijo en un susurro, mientras yo seguía callado, sin creer que me pudiera ver - estás haciendo lo correcto- se acerco más a mí y su mano se poso delicadamente sobre mi rostro; no sé si ella puede sentirme pero yo puedo sentir la calidez de su mano y pude sentir como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi cuerpo.

Cerré mis ojos, disfrutando la sensación, quería extender ese momento todo lo que pudiera. Pero a mi mente vino una interrogante: ¿En verdad estoy haciendo lo correcto? Ahora que te tengo aquí de nuevo, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de tu piel, ¿en verdad estoy listo para dejarte ir?

Mi vida no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que te fuiste, el hoyo negro que hay en mi vida se abre cada día más, ahogándome, impidiéndome respirar, pero tal vez…solo tal vez… el hecho de que me puedas ver en este momento es señal de que te puedo recuperar…

_**Flashback**_

_La claridad daña mis ojos, pero por más que intento abrirlos no puedo, a través de mis párpados puedo sentir la intensidad de la luz del sol y también puedo sentir en mi cuerpo el calor que éste desprende, un calor que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía._

_Intento levantarme pero mi cuerpo está demasiado adolorido para poder hacerlo, así que tras el intento fallido vuelvo a caer sobre mi espalda, pero puedo sentir el pasto bajo mi cuerpo, me concentro un poco más, y a mí vuela el aroma del bosque: una mezcla de arboles, flores y humedad. ¿En dónde estoy? Mi cuerpo duele como si acabara de tener una dura sesión de entrenamiento, maldita anciana nunca mencionó el agotamiento físico que todo esto causaba, espera un momento… ¿Cómo es que puedo sentir el calor y la claridad que me lastima los ojos? ¿No se supone que en este tipo cosas, uno es insensible a todo lo que le rodea?_

_Agudizo mi oído y puedo escuchar el murmullo del agua, probablemente un arroyo o cascada, lo que hace que mi curiosidad aumente todavía más, abro lentamente mis ojos e inmediatamente tengo que levantar mi mano para protegerme del sol, y puedo comprobar que estoy en medio de un bosque. Una vez más intento levantarme, esta vez con éxito y comienzo a caminar hacia donde pienso que se encuentra el arroyo, mis pies se mueven involuntariamente, es como si ya supieran hacia dónde dirigirse y yo solo soy el espectador._

_Después de un rato alcanzo a distinguir un pequeño claro y puedo ver una cascada, pero ya hay alguien ahí, camino sigilosamente intentando ver quién es la persona, y puedo ver que es mi otro yo, se encuentra sentado en una roca admirando el hermoso panorama que se le presenta, en uno de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad de los que podía gozar a solas. Porque era imposible estar en paz cuando tenías a dos idiotas discutiendo todo el tiempo y por las cosas más absurdas._

_En ese momento puedo sentir alguien más acercarse, es como una suave presencia, una que transmite tranquilidad y hasta mi nariz llega el suave aroma que Hinata desprende, su olor es inconfundible para mí, ya que me encargue de grabarlo en mi mente todas las noches que disfrute del calor de su cuerpo, así como yo me encargue de que grabara mis caricias en su piel como si fueran fuego._

_-Sasuke…- oigo como Hinata llama al otro Sasuke sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y éste voltea lentamente a verla dedicándole una sonrisa, provocando que Hinata se sonrojara. _

_Esa es una de las cosas que más extraño de ti, la manera en que te sonrojabas cuando te sonreía, por algún comentario acerca de tu cuerpo mientras te hacía el amor, cuando te besaba en aquellos rincones donde sabia que te provocaban mayor placer, al alcanzar la cúspide del placer, tu vergüenza y pudor eran mi diversión y daría todo por recuperarte, por tenerte otra vez._

_END POV SASUKE_

Hinata se acerco lentamente hacia donde se hallaba Sasuke, su sonrisa y su mirada la cautivaban de una manera increíble, ella misma se sorprendía que a pesar del tiempo y todo lo que habían atravesado juntos, él siguiera teniendo ese efecto sobre ella. Llego hasta donde él se encontraba y lo rodeo con sus brazos, mientras Sasuke permanecía impasible y serio como siempre.

Ambos se hallaban en silencio, simplemente admirando el paisaje; pero ese silencio era diferente, Hinata lo podía sentir, era como estar a la espera de algo, como si Sasuke buscara el momento o las palabras para hablar. Después de estar en una batalla consigo misma, Hinata se decidió a romper el mutismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- le pregunto dulcemente, intentando averiguar el porqué de su silencio.

-En lo que nos espera mañana- respondió Sasuke y tras reflexionarlo un poco añadió:- Y en que sería mejor que te quedaras- su tono frio fue lo que calo a Hinata.

-D-disculpa…- eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, estaba comenzando a enojarse, como era posible que le dijera eso- ¿Q-quedarme…? No, estás loco si crees que no voy a ir-

-No me importa, te quedas y fin de la discusión- contesto rotundamente.

Hinata se separo de Sasuke y se levanto muy indignada, dispuesta a pelear contra ese cabezota sobreprotector que intentaba dejarla a un lado. ¿Es que acaso la creía tan débil? ¿Todo su esfuerzo no había valido la pena? Sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos, no podía permitirse flaquear en ese momento.

-No, ahora me dices por qué no quieres que vaya- exigió enojada.

-No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos- contesto Sasuke intentando hacerla entrar en razón- Estaría más tranquilo sabiendo que te quedas aquí, a salvo.

-No puedo creer que me creas tan débil-Hinata retrocedió un par de pasos desilusionada- ¿O es que me consideras un estorbo?-sabia que lo que estaba diciendo era un poco exagerado, pero necesitaba que le hablara con la verdad.

-No es eso, Hinata, entiende- Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse, Hinata estaba malinterpretando, él lo único que quería hacer era protegerla.

-¿Entender qué...? Si ya me has dejado claro que aun no confías en mí-

-¡Esto no es cuestión de confianza!- habló alzando la voz- Y no, no te considero débil, hace mucho que deje de verte de esa manera-

-¿¡Entonces que es!? ¡Responde, Uchiha Sasuke!- gritó sumamente molesta, no podía aguantar más.

-¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE!-contesto al fin perdiendo los estribos y sujetándola por los hombros-No quiero perderte…-repitió más calmado, apegándola a su cuerpo. Hinata le respondió, abrazándolo y pegando su rostro a su pecho, absorbiendo su varonil aroma.

-No lo hare, no te dejaría nunca- y lo abrazo más fuerte.

-Hinata, por favor, quédate aquí- de nuevo Sasuke insistió.

-No, haremos esto juntos. Por mí es que estas metido en esto y juntos saldremos adelante-

-No me metiste en nada- dijo Sasuke con tono seco- Si estoy en esto es porque yo lo decidí y punto.-

Hinata suspiro cansinamente, decidida a defender su punto de vista una vez más y justo cuando iba a hablar, Sasuke rompió el abrazo un tanto molesto, exasperado por la actitud de la chica. Él le había prometido que la protegería y lo cumpliría, pero todo sería más fácil si ella se mantuviera a salvo y lo dejara hacer el trabajo sucio, no quería que viera todo lo que iba a hacerle al malnacido que seguía metiéndose en sus vidas, no importaba lo que pensara Hinata: no era sobreprotector, solo… tomaba precauciones; pero al parecer eso ella no lo entendía y lo molestaba de sobremanera.

Le dio la espalda y llevo su mano derecha a su rostro, apretando el puente de su nariz; intento calmarse, ser paciente y objetivo, pero todo intento de calmarse se iba al demonio cuando se trataba acerca de la seguridad de Hinata. Ésta al ver lo molesto que se encontraba reconsidero seriamente la idea de seguir insistiendo, pero no soportaría verlo marcharse hacia una pelea en la que no sabía si regresaría con vida y que consideraba suya, tampoco soportaría la incertidumbre y preocupación de no saber si estaba bien.

Sasuke todavía molesto se dispuso a caminar hacia el campamento donde se encontraban los demás, albergaba la esperanza de que Juugo la hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero sabía lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser y no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa, su testarudez era una de las cosas que lo enamoraron.

Hinata al ver que Sasuke avanzaba hacia el campamento, no le quedo más remedio que seguirle, quería continuar con la "discusión" pero al parecer tenían que posponerla, lo que Hinata no tenía ni idea es que Sasuke no se iba a rendir, al menos por el momento, y que iba hacia lo que consideraba la "artillería pesada" todo con el fin de persuadir a Hinata. Al fin llegaron en donde se encontraban los demás, Sasuke se acerco hacia donde se encontraban Juugo y Suigetsu; el primero estaba hablando con unos animales, mientras que Suigetsu parecía estar afilando su espada.

-¡Hinata-chan, konichiwa!- saludó éste con la efusividad de siempre y sintiendo el ambiente un tanto tenso emanar de ellos les pregunto- Oigan, ¿y por que las caras?-

-Nani mo Suigetsu-kun-respondió Hinata intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

-Juugo-llamó Sasuke-Hazle entender a Hinata que no nos acompañara mañana.

-¡¿Nani…?!- Suigetsu estaba sorprendido de que ella no los acompañara- Sasuke… no estarás hablando en serio, ¿o sí?

-¡Lo ves!- dijo Hinata aliviada de que Suigetsu estuviera de su lado.

-Piérdete, Suigetsu- reclamó Sasuke verdaderamente enojado- ¡Juugo!

-Sumimasen, Sasuke, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ellos- respondió Juugo serenamente-Creo que Hinata debe acompañarnos mañana.

Sasuke apretó sus manos provocando que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos, estaba que echaba chispas, esos inútiles… cuando en verdad necesitaba algo se volvían en su contra. Los haría pagar más adelante, de eso se encargaría.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?...- se escucho una voz que provenía del bosque- Hinata-san es fuerte, ella podrá manejarlo, ¿ne, Sasuke? –Karin caminaba hacia ellos, Hinata no se confió demasiado, así que no tomaba en serio el que Karin saliera repentinamente en su defensa, especialmente por el desdén con el que lo dijo, pero de todos modos le agradeció.

-Gracias, Karin-san-le hizo una pequeña inclinación, y cuando se enderezo le dirigió a Sasuke una mirada de "no importa lo que digas, iré".

-No te metas donde no te llaman, Karin- dijo Suigetsu con una de sus típicas sonrisas, la estaba provocando-Calladita te ves menos fea.

-Cállate, idiota- respondió Karin enojada. Suigetsu estuvo a punto de responderle para comenzar otra interminable pelea, pero…

-¡Urusei!-grito Sasuke exasperado y dirigiéndose a Hinata- Ya dije que no vas- la amarraría de ser necesario.

-No hay más que hablar Sasuke-Hinata dijo esto conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo- Cuatro contra uno, así que…

-Oh, vamos Sasuke, ella estará bien- le dijo Suigetsu no dando tanta importancia al asunto- Sabes que…-pero interrumpió lo que iba a decir cuando el nombrado le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia, que le indicaba que si seguía hablando lo iba a hacer sufrir muy lenta y dolorosamente.

Hinata se acerco hasta donde él se encontraba, tanteando el terreno y le tomo delicadamente la mano, mano que él retiro inmediatamente como si el contacto le quemara.

-Como quieran- dijo Sasuke, volviendo su rostro y sus ojos en una máscara de hielo impenetrable, se metió en la cueva donde dormían y dirigió a Hinata una mirada que no supo muy bien cómo interpretar, pero por primera vez supo que realmente estaba furioso, y lo que más frustrante era que ella era la causante, eso causo un agudo dolor en su cuerpo que la hizo trastabillar. Juugo se acerco hasta ella para ayudarla a sostenerse y le pregunto si se encontraba bien, notó como Hinata observaba insistentemente hacia los arboles, ella como pudo se mantuvo firme y se dirigió al claro donde habían estado discutiendo momentos antes, pero antes de internarse en el bosque, volteó hacia Juugo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa que aparentaba tranquilidad, pero él pudo ver la tristeza detrás de ella, no dijo nada y dejo que se perdiera entre el follaje, preguntándose qué podía haber sido lo que miraba con tanta insistencia.

_POV SASUKE_

_No puedo creer la manera en que te trate ese día, fui un completo imbécil. Pero lo hacía por una buena razón, quería protegerte, no quería perder la única luz que había en mi vida después de tantos años en la oscuridad._

_Pero no logre hacer que desistieras, podías ser verdaderamente terca cuando te lo proponías, igual que yo. Ahora no queda más que lamentarme de no haberte podido convencer, de haberlo logrado seguirías a mi lado._

_Veo como te diriges hacia el claro, preguntándome porque la niebla no ha aparecido; te sigo sin mucho cuidado, puesto que no puedes verme, me situó detrás de ti, sintiendo tu aroma embriagar mis sentidos. Quiero rodear tu cuerpo con mis brazos, sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo junto al mío y justo cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, sorprendiéndome te pones frente a mí y me miras a los ojos._

_¿De qué va esto? ¿En verdad puedes verme? ¿Es mi mente que me está jugando una mala pasada?_

_Abro mi boca repetidamente intentando hallar las palabras, pero no puedo. No sé qué decirte, esto es tan irreal, se supone que soy invisible a tus ojos, definitivamente no estaba preparado para esto._

_-Así que tomaste la salida fácil, ¿eh?- dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba melancolía- Al fin haces algo bien para variar-intentó decir en son de burla pero en su voz podía notar como contenía las lagrimas._

_¿Qué podía decir ante eso? Sí, por una vez en mi vida tomaba la salida fácil, esta era la única manera para no seguir recordándote, para evitar que un día de esos me dejara morir, pero esas palabras no lograban salir de mi boca._

_-Sasuke baka-me lo dijo como si hubiera oído lo que paso por mi mente en esos instantes, con un ligero tono de reproche, ella nunca me hubiera perdonado el que dejara de luchar, sólo por eso lo hice, por ella intente continuar._

_-Hinata…- es todo lo que puedo decirte, ya que no soy capaz de decir nada más._

_-Te amo, Sasuke-me dijo en un susurro, mientras yo seguía callado, sin creer que me pudiera ver- estás haciendo lo correcto- _

_Se acerco más a mí y su mano se poso delicadamente sobre mi rostro; no sé si ella puede sentirme pero yo puedo sentir la calidez de su mano y pude sentir como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi cuerpo. _

_Cerré mis ojos, disfrutando la sensación, quería extender ese momento todo lo que pudiera. Pero a mi mente vino una interrogante: ¿En verdad estoy haciendo lo correcto? Ahora que te tengo aquí de nuevo, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de tu piel, ¿en verdad estoy listo para dejarte ir?_

_Mi vida no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que te fuiste, el hoyo negro que hay en mi vida se abre cada día más, ahogándome, impidiéndome respirar, pero tal vez…solo tal vez… el hecho de que me puedas ver en este momento es señal de que te puedo recuperar…_

_-Sasuke…_- _la voz de Hinata me saca de mis pensamientos, abro mis ojos y puedo ver en los suyos una tristeza que desde hace mucho no observaba, se acerca lentamente hacia mi rostro, y puedo sentir su dulce aliento chocando contra mi rostro y posar sus labios sobre los míos, permitiéndome saborear el maravilloso néctar de sus labios; me acerque más a ella, intentando profundizar el beso, beso con el que soñaba noche tras noche, deseándolo a todas horas del día. Pero nada sucedió, a fin de cuentas soy una especie de fantasma, en un mundo de recuerdos que me duelen y me atormentan como si estuviera en el mismisímo infierno._

_La maldita neblina vuelve a aparecer y se lleva consigo la imagen de Hinata sonriéndome como lo solía hacer los días que estaba junto a mí. Verla desaparecer volvió a causar un dolor indescriptible a mi cuerpo, no lo soporte y caí al suelo sobre mis rodillas, no estoy seguro de poder aguantar lo que viene después._

¿Qué tal? No intentaré disculparme, porque sé que no tiene punto, ahora demore demasiado en la continuación. Digamos que la inspiración no llegaba y el manga de Kishimoto tampoco ayudo demasiado.

Muchísimas gracias a las chavas que me dejaron reviews, en verdad chicas se los agradezco, ya que me alientan a continuar; también a aquellas que me agregaron a sus favoritos.

El capitulo en sí, no me agrado del todo, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra. Espero compensarlas en el siguiente ya que (advertidas ;P) habrá lemon.

_XOXO. Hiromi-chan._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sólo soy una inocente fanática de los personajes de Naruto, con una mente hentai. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, a menos que Kishimoto quiera darme a Sasuke, Gaara, Neji o Kakashi; o los cuatro =P jejeje

Advertencia: Contiene LEMON (¡sí, al fin!)

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Hinata está viva, acerca de dónde está pues… supongo que Uds. ya saben._

_Sasuke está viendo todo como un espectador de sus recuerdos, como si viera una película, una mala película. (Más si la que la escribo soy yo)__ ={_

_La historia está contada como una especie de retroceso, es decir, de último a primero._

_Sin más que añadir… _

_Ahora sí…a leer._

* * *

_POV SASUKE_

_La neblina se ha disipado una vez más para dar paso a otro recuerdo. Sigo tirado en el suelo, mi cuerpo se niega a responderme, y justo ahora reparo en la fuerza con la que aprieto mi mandíbula, lastimándome, preso de fuertes temblores que me recorren._

_Tengo que seguir adelante, no puedo permitirme flaquear, no cuando se trata de ella… de nosotros…_

_Sacando fuerzas, de solo donde Dios sabe, me levanto. Enfocando mi vista para intentar averiguar en donde me encuentro, reparo en que estoy en una cálida y acogedora choza. A mis oídos llega el inconfundible sonido de una pelea, puedo oír el sonido de shurikens rasgando el aire, el de las manos elaborando complicados sellos, cuerpos chocando, alterando el silencio que rodea la choza._

_Salgo de mi pequeño refugio, saliendo al encuentro de esos sonidos y justo enfrente de mí se lleva a cabo un enfrentamiento entre Suigetsu y Hinata, Karin se encontraba tirada en el suelo malherida, se veía a simple vista que le acaban de poner una buena golpiza, al parecer se estaba enfrentando a ambos pero logró sacar a Karin de la jugada. Puedo ver el enorme esfuerzo que hace Suigetsu por atacarla, pero ella es mucho más ágil y rápida que él. _

_Suigetsu se dirige hacia ella con decisión en la mirada, dispuesto a atacarla sin ningún tipo de consideración, pero al ver a Hinata, ella también piensa hacer lo mismo con él, atacar sin compasión._

_No por nada me pasaba horas y horas entrenando con ella, me encantaba darle su "recompensa" por tan buen trabajo._

_Hinata al ver la velocidad con la que se dirige el idiota hacia ella, toma posición de ataque, dispuesta a defenderse, ve como la espada de Suigetsu descarga contra ella con una velocidad impresionante, y lo único que atina a hacer es el __Hakkeshō: Kaiten, esquivando así cualquier intento de ataque._

_Suigetsu debido a la fuerza de la técnica, sale expulsado varios metros pero logrando estabilizarse. Hinata vio como bajaba la guardia para reponerse y lo aprovecho para atacarlo con un Hakke Rokujūyonshō, logrando así tomarlo desprevenido y cortar todos y cada uno de sus conductos de chakra._

_Débil y malherido el peli azul intenta atacarla una vez más, pero Hinata logra bloquear todos sus ataques, dirigiéndole una poderosa patada en el abdomen que lo elevó varios metros, para dar contra un árbol y quedar completamente noqueado._

_Al observar como acaba la batalla, no puedo evitar sentirme un tanto orgulloso, gracias a mi entrenamiento y el esfuerzo de Hinata, ella era lo que era: una fuerte y poderosa kunoichi, llena de determinación y entusiasmo; cualidades que los estúpidos de la aldea no supieron apreciar._

_Pero supongo que debo agradecerles ya que de no ser así, no se hubiera cruzado en mi camino._

_Puedo ver el agotamiento en Hinata, y no era para menos, sí, ella era fuerte pero luchar contra Suigetsu y Karin al mismo tiempo, dando y recibiendo golpes al por mayor, era normal que terminara molida. Y es que hay que admitirlo, aquellos bakas no son nada débiles, como tantas veces les digo que son. _

_Se incorpora con mucho esfuerzo pero con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, sus ojos mostrando el cansancio que siente pero también la satisfacción de una victoria. Caminó hacia donde Karin estaba tirada y le cura unas cuantas heridas, haciendo que ella vuelva en sí. Mientras tanto el otro Sasuke cae del árbol desde donde estaba observando la batalla y se dirige con precisión hacia ella._

_Con el particular frío tono de voz le ordena a Karin que despabile y que cure a Suigetsu._

_Hinata al advertir esto le dice que ella misma curara a Suigetsu y que está bien a lo que éste sólo responde:_

_-Karin lo curara, tú descansa-_

_-Pero, Sasuke…_

_Y éste sin dejarla terminar la levanta en brazos, causando que Hinata se sobresaltara y profiriera un pequeño grito de exclamación. Sin vacilar se interna en el bosque, camina durante un buen rato, en el que Hinata solo se dedica observarlo, como si quisiera grabar todas y cada una de nuestras expresiones._

_Llevando ya un buen tramo recorrido, comienzo a ver como los arboles comienzan a abrirse, dejando paso a una especie de lago de aguas termales,__ Sasuke coloca suavemente a Hinata en el suelo, y ésta vencida por el cansancio se deja caer completamente sobre su espalda, pero no puede evitar sorprenderse cuando siente a Sasuke sobre ella, ve como éste se va inclinando lentamente hacia ella intentando alcanzar sus labios._

_Y tú desesperada como siempre cada que se trata de nosotros, atraviesas la distancia que nos separa y posas delicadamente tus labios sobre los míos; y yo apasionado como siempre cada que se trata de ti, profundizo ese beso ansiado._

_Después de esto sé que perderé la cordura, ya que no es fácil ver, aún y cuando es un simple recuerdo; como alguien más te hace suya a pesar de que en teoría sigo siendo "yo"._

_Pero después de tanto tiempo, la piel de mis manos hormiguea, todo por el ansia de tocarte y explorar cada rincón de tu cuerpo. Hacer que suspires mi nombre, mientras te recorro con manos y boca todas tus cavidades, absorbiendo cada aroma y néctar que produce tu excitación mientras te toco._

_Pero como la vida es una perra, aquel que te está haciendo suya, no es si no mi otro yo. Quiero cerrar mis ojos, salir corriendo de allí, no oír absolutamente nada, pero mi cuerpo no responde; simplemente me limitó a estar ahí, un tanto perturbado y sin poder huir…como dije la vida es una maldita perra._

_END POV SASUKE._

Ese beso le estaba quitando a Hinata la poca capacidad para razonar que le había quedado después de la exhaustiva pelea contra Suigetsu y Karin. Sentía como los labios de Sasuke presionaban contra los de ella, creando una deliciosa fricción que le aceleraba los sentidos y la respiración.

Sasuke besaba a la ojiblanco con pasión y deseo, necesitaba probar el dulce sabor de sus labios, pero pronto ese beso no fue suficiente y decidió profundizarlo más. Por lo que delineó su labio inferior con la lengua y Hinata abrió su boca para dejar paso a que Sasuke la explorara.

Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, a ambos los envolvió un calor ya conocido, los besos pasaron de ser suaves y tiernos, a unos llenos de deseo y lujuria. Se encontraron en una enardecida batalla por la lucha de poder, sus lenguas se acariciaban la una a la otra sumiéndolos en una deliciosa excitación y causándoles que quisieran más del otro.

Sasuke abandonó la boca de Hinata para depositar pequeños besos por todo su rostro, recorrió la línea de su mandíbula pasando a su oreja para comenzar a besar y mordisquear su lóbulo, provocando que Hinata se estremeciera y comenzó a acariciar el cuello del pelinegro, comenzando a recorrer su amplia espalda.

Las suaves caricias que la ojiblanco estaba prodigándole sólo lograron encenderlo más, volvió a tomar posesión de su boca, entrelazando sus lenguas una vez más, jugueteando la una con la otra; mientras tanto las manos de Hinata que se encontraban recorriendo su espalda, pasaron al frente introduciendo sus delicadas manos entre el haori del pelinegro, acariciando su bien trabajado abdomen y delineando ese delicioso torso, como si se tratara de alguna escultura de un dios griego.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sasuke, dejando un rastro caliente allí donde las manos de su hime lo acariciaban.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo por donde se le antojara, disfrutando de los deliciosos gemidos que Hinata emitía directo en su oído. Siguió saboreando su cuello, su clavícula, rasgó la playera de red que portaba la peli azul, ganándose un pequeño mohín de disgusto por parte de ésta.

-S-Sasuke, es de las últimas que me quedan- logró apenas articular.

-Hmp- replicó éste, comenzando a besar y acariciar sus senos por encima del brassiere- te compraré más, no te preocupes-

Y dejando de lado la destrozada playera de red, posicionó sus manos detrás de la espalda de Hinata, desabrochando el brassiere en un segundo. Hinata vio como Sasuke bajaba lentamente su rostro hacia sus blanquecinos pechos y no pudo evitar gemir con anticipación.

El pelinegro comenzó a lamer y mordisquear los turgentes pechos de la ojiblanco, provocando que ésta arqueara su espalda en señal de placer. Mientras mordisqueaba y lamia lentamente el pezón de uno de sus pechos, masajeaba suavemente el otro, y así sucesivamente.

Una vez satisfecho del sabor de sus senos, Sasuke continuó bajando por el abdomen, acariciando las piernas y muslos de Hinata, lamió su plano vientre y dirigió sus expertas manos hacia el botón del pantalón de la morena; comenzando a bajarlos, obteniendo toda la cooperación de Hinata.

Una vez removidos completamente, recorrió una vez más sus muslos, deteniéndose en los límites de la braga que guardaban la húmeda intimidad de su amante. Elevó su rostro hasta el de la morena y silenció sus gemidos con sus labios, dejándose llevar una vez más por su excitación, dirigió su mano hacia la intimidad de Hinata y comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa interior, ocasionando que Hinata se removiera un tanto inquieta, chocando su cuerpo con el suyo, jadeando copiosamente.

-S-sas-suke…

Empezó un delicado movimiento de arriba abajo, pero quería sentirla más allá, así que introdujo su mano dentro de la braga, comenzando a jugar con los pliegues, introduciendo lentamente uno de sus dedos. Ante esto Hinata no puedo más que gemir y pronunciar el nombre de Sasuke una vez más.

Sus blancos ojos estaban entrecerrados por la excitación y se podía ver un brillo de lujuria en ellos. Y Sasuke comenzó un lento viven en el interior de la morena, tocando cierto botón que hacia todo mucho más intenso.

-Sasuke… onegai…- sentir como Sasuke la masturbaba, la hundía en un espiral de delicioso placer y la hacía pedir por más.

Un poco más de movimiento y un segundo dedo en su interior, fue lo que provocó el primer orgasmo. Sasuke sintió como su dedo era apretado por las paredes de la intimidad de Hinata y sintió como una cálido fluido llenaba su mano, prueba de la excitación de Hinata.

Hinata jadeaba intensamente, los espasmos causados por el reciente orgasmo seguían causando estragos en su respiración. Quería sentir a Sasuke en su interior, y Sasuke quería llegar junto a ella a la cúspide del placer una vez más.

Terminó de bajar la última prenda que cubría a la ojiblanco, se irguió y desde su altura admiró la belleza y curvas de muerte que ésta poseía, su miembro aprisionado latió con fuerza en su pantalón y no podía esperar para llegar a la liberación.

Comenzó a desprenderse de sus ropas, con Hinata ayudándolo en su labor. Una vez que solo quedo en bóxers, Hinata comenzó a recorrer su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo; continuó con su trabajo por toda la extensión de su bien trabajado pecho, arrancando de Sasuke pequeños gruñidos de excitación. Poco a poco comenzó a descender por su torso, pasando su delicada mano por los bordes de la prenda que guardaban el miembro erecto; lo acarició por sobre la tela ocasionando que una poderosa sensación atravesara a Sasuke, y fue cuando sintió la fuerte urgencia de hacerla suya.

Se abalanzó sobre sus labios, introduciendo su lengua, saboreando la de ella. La echó sobre el suelo con un poco de rudeza, cosa que fascinó a Hinata, le encantaba ver ese lado salvaje de su amante.

-M-más suave con la damisela, por favor-bromeó Hinata pícaramente, una vez recuperada del arrebatador beso.

-No creo que digas eso dentro de unos momentos- la retó Sasuke, a lo que la ojiblanco solo pudo sonreír, ese simple gesto dejo a al pelinegro sin aire, maravillado por la hermosura de ella.

Se deshizo de la última prenda que les separaba y se situó entre las piernas de Hinata, frotando su masculinidad contra la húmeda intimidad de ella, causando una fricción que los enloquecía.

Hinata tomó el rostro de Sasuke colocando ambos manos a los lados de su rostro, mientras lo miraba de una manera que lo estremeció.

-Sabes lo mucho que te amo, ¿cierto?- le dijo

-Lo sé, Hime, lo sé-

Aun con sus manos situadas en su rostro, la acercó hacia ella y tomó sus labios en un beso demandante y apasionado. Sasuke aprovechó este momento y se introdujo en ella de una sola estocada, Hinata emitió un sonoro gemido, que fue en aumento a la par que el pelinegro aceleraba sus embestidas.

Dejándose llevar por sus instintos, rodeó la cintura de Sasuke con sus piernas, causando que el miembro de éste tocara un punto en su interior ocasionando que el placer que recibía con sus embestidas se multiplicara por 100.

-Ooohh, S-sas-suke…-jadeó

Sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, Sasuke podía sentir como las paredes de Hinata comenzaban a aprisionarle, avisándole que estaba casi por terminar.

Aceleró más su embate, tomando con sus manos la estrecha cintura de la morena como punto de apoyo. La embistió con dureza y profundidad, también sintiendo como llegaba a su fin.

-Hinata….- pronunció su nombre con la voz ronca por el placer.

Hinata se movía junto con él, provocando un inmenso placer, sentía como sus cuerpos iban a un mismo ritmo y sus corazones al mismo compás. Después de unos cuantas embestidas, ambos alcanzaron el clímax, Hinata con un sonoro grito.

-¡Sasuke!-

-¡Hinata!- gruñó.

Agotados por la reciente actividad, Sasuke se dejo caer con delicadeza sobre Hinata, quien lo acunó tiernamente entre sus brazos, entrelazando sus dedos en el intenso cabello negro. Sentían como poco a poco se sumían en una especie de delicioso sopor.

El pelinegro salió de Hinata, y se recostó a un lado de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí para que se recostara en su pecho. La morena comenzó a acariciar suavemente el pecho de Sasuke, causándole una tranquilidad y una sensación de bienestar inigualable.

-Me encanta que me des mi recompensa por tan buen entrenamiento- le dijo Hinata sonriendo, medio broma, medio en serio. A lo que Sasuke sólo sonrío de medio lado mientras le besaba en la frente y le decía:

-El placer es todo mío, Hime-contesto sonriendo pícaro- Todo mío. De hecho, estuviste tan bien hoy que pienso felicitarte nuevamente- comenzó a recorrer sus muslos y glúteos de manera un tanto descarada.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó mientras levantaba su rostro para observarlo. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, Hinata se apoyó en sus codos mientras le decía- Entonces soy toda tuya…. Después de que me dé mi baño- se libró rápidamente de los brazos de Sasuke y corrió hacia las aguas termales

Sasuke, que no se esperaba eso, no atinó a reaccionar hasta que vio como Hinata se metía rápidamente al agua. Con una hermosa sonrisa en su atractivo rostro, se dirigió hacia ella, dispuesto a disfrutar el momento a su lado. Nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar.

_POV SASUKE_

_**-Sabes lo mucho que te amo, ¿cierto?- **_

_Después de estar en un tormentoso calvario, oyéndote gemir a manos de otro que no sea "yo", esas palabras me sacan de mi estupefacción._

_Sí, sabia lo mucho que me amabas; y me encargue de hacerte saber cuánto yo te amaba, pero al final tanto amor no pudo contra la muerte y enfermedad. Mi amor no te salvaba de salir herida, por mucho que lo intentara; mi amor no curaba tu débil corazón, a pesar de que proclamabas que era yo la razón por la que latía._

_Simplemente no pudimos contra eso, y ahora me encuentro aquí tratando de olvidarte, de dejarte atrás._

_Me sacaste poco a poco de mi oscuridad, llena de pesadillas y dolorosos tormentos; con tu actitud dulce y bondadosa, con tu juguetona manera de ser, devolviste luz a mi vida. Yo vivía y existía por ti, y para ti._

_Y no puedo evitar preguntarme… una vez que te olvide, ¿Cuál será mi razón para existir?_

_Y una vez más me desvanezco, para reencontrarme con algún otro recuerdo tuyo. Pronto._

* * *

¡Hola! Este capi va dedicado a una de mis escritoras favoritas del sasuhina, que así como yo exijo, ella también exige lo justo. Jejejeje

Mizuno, con cariño para ti. (Espero la conti de tu fic pronto eh!) ;P

Es corto el capi, pero ya pronto pasaremos a la parte interesante de la historia.

Un brinco en el tiempo… ¿tal vez?

Un capi sobre dónde está y que ha pasado con Hinata… a lo mejor.

Es decisión de ustedes, opinen que les gustaría más, por favor.

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos, no creo ser merecedora de tanto, pero en serio chicas, de verdad se los agradezco.

Acerca del tiempo acerca de ésta y mi otra historia, bueno… demoro en subir las continuaciones debido a la falta de tiempo y de inspiración, y ahora más que ya entré a la uni. Mil disculpas, por favor.

Y si no es mucha molestia…

_**¿REVIEWs?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sólo soy una inocente fanática de los personajes de Naruto, con una mente hentai. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, a menos que Kishimoto quiera darme a Sasuke, Gaara, Neji o Kakashi; o los cuatro =P jejeje

_**Aclaraciones**_

_Hinata está viva, acerca de dónde está pues… en este capítulo lo averiguaremos._

_La historia está contada como una especie de retroceso, es decir, de último a primero. Pero en este capítulo me atreví a dar un pequeño adelanto y enfocarme en Hinata._

_Este "adelanto", por así decirlo, constara de al menos un capítulo más. Después volveré a los recuerdos de Sasuke._

_Sin más que añadir… Ahora sí…a leer._

_Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

___________

Se removió en la cama, inquieta, su cuerpo sudaba copiosamente, le costaba respirar, era como su tuviera un gran peso sobre ella, y su corazón dolía como si una lanza lo atravesara.

Corría, seguía corriendo, se tropezaba, pero se volvía a levantar, algo acaba de rasgar su rostro, sus ropas, siente el ardor en su piel, el correr de la sangre; pero tiene que seguir corriendo, debe continuar en su camino.

Ya falta poco, sus pulmones necesitan más aire, su cuerpo le exige que se detenga, sus piernas apenas y pueden seguir, pero ella debe seguir adelante, necesita encontrarlo, siente en su corazón la necesidad de verlo, su cuerpo anhela su tacto; sus ojos necesitan deleitarse con la visión de su sonrisa, pero aun falta, aún no ha llegado, por eso necesita seguir corriendo y no parará hasta encontrarlo.

Ha llegado, puede observar la pequeña choza, se ve en las ventanas las luces, puede observar la gente en su interior. Al llegar a la puerta, estira su mano para alcanzar el pomo y al fin adentrarse en su interior.

Gira el pomo de la puerta y cuidadosamente ingresa a la choza, pero las luces están apagadas, no hay nadie ahí adentro, no está él…

La oscuridad impide ver algo, lo único que sus ojos alcanzan a apreciar son bultos sin forma alguna, pero hay algo que llama su atención, un bulto al final de la habitación y parece como si fuera un cuerpo tendido en una cama.

Temerosa se acerca a verlo, una sábana lo cubre, con sus manos temblando por los nervios retira lentamente la sábana, una mancha enorme de sangre cubre sus ropas, surge desde el estomago y puede ver que una herida enorme lo atraviesa de lado a lado.

Desconcertada levanta su propia playera y puede observar en su propio cuerpo la misma herida, su mente no puede procesar la idea, necesita ver el rostro puesto que la oscuridad lo cubre casi todo, se dirige hacia una de las ventanas y descorre la cortina, causando así que la luz de la luna penetre en la habitación.

Eso debe de ser suficiente para que se pueda observar el rostro, pero tiene un miedo inmenso de voltear y ver la aterradora verdad.

Lentamente se torna hacia el cuerpo, y no puede hacer nada más que ahogar un grito de terror, el cuerpo que se encuentra tendido no es otro que el suyo.

Se ve a sí misma, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin vida, su pecho no sube y baja por la respiración, su piel extremadamente pálida y cetrina, como si llevara días de muerta; no cree que eso pueda ser posible, su respiración se acelera, sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla por más tiempo y cayó al suelo rendida.

En eso, del exterior se oyen unas voces, intenta reconocerlas pero no puede, es la voz de un hombre y de una mujer:

_-Es la tercera vez que sale lastimada Sas…- _su tono es de reproche_. _

¿Quién salió lastimada? ¿Se refieren a ella?

_-Lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo, hice todo lo que puede para protegerla pero las cosas no salieron como las planee.-_

¿Protegerla? ¿De qué?

_-Eso no es excusa, uno protege lo que más ama, cueste lo que cueste- _

_-¡¿CREES QUE NO LO HICE? AMO A HINATA MAS QUE A MI VIDA, ¡¿COMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO?- _

¿Amar? ¿Hay alguien que la aprecie con tal magnitud?

_-¡Entonces deja de exponerla como lo haces, deja de dañarla aún más!-_

_- ¿Dañarla aun más?, ¿a qué te refieres anciana?- su mutismo me estaba comenzando a exasperar- ¡Dilo de una jodida vez!- _

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

_- Su corazón ya no puede más Sas…, si la lastiman de nuevo de esta manera, su corazón no lo resistirá, y tampoco lo hará el tuyo si ella muere.- _

¡Por Kami! ¿Ella iba morir? Pero había dicho la mujer que si ella moría, el hombre tampoco sobreviviría, había alguien que la amaba, que no podía dejarla morir, quería ver el rostro de ese hombre, **necesitaba **ver el rostro de ese hombre.

_-Déjala ir Sas…, no permitas que muera- la anciana decía esto con una tristeza palpable en su voz._

_- No quiero dejarla, no puedo, pero si no la dejo, ella morirá- _

¡No! No me dejes ir… Un deseo nació en su interior, el deseo de que ese individuo desconocido la mantuviera cerca, deseaba saber quien la quería a su lado.

_-Si-_

_-Ella no aceptara irse, lo sé- _Alguien la conocía demasiado bien.

_-Miéntele, dile que no la amas- ._ No, no mientas.

_-No eso no, no pienso negarle algo que le he dicho y jurado demasiado tiempo, no pienso mentirle, no podría, aún si fuera por su propio bien- _

Le ama, ese hombre ha dicho que la ama, un sentimiento de calidez recorre su cuerpo, ese hombre está dispuesto a sacrificar sus sentimientos con tal de que ella sobreviva.

¿Quién es él?

_-Entonces hay una salida- dijo la anciana- Haz que te olvide, desaparece de su vida, anula cualquier recuerdo relacionado contigo en su memoria-._

Escucho el sonido de algo quebrándose, ¿fue el sonido de un árbol, fue el sonido del corazón del hombre, o fue el sonido de su propio corazón rompiéndose…?

_-Hazlo-_El hombre hablaba conteniendo su furia_. _

La iba alejar, lo iba a borrar de su mente, no iba a poder ver el rostro de la persona que la amaba con tal pasión. Sus ojos de repente se llenaron de lagrimas, no sabía que estaba sucediendo pero el saber que alguien le amaba con tal entrega y no poder ver quién es, no ver su rostro ni saber su nombre, le llenaba de frustración y ocasionaba que su corazón le doliera.

_-Estás haciendo lo correcto- Esa última frase resonó por todo el lugar, para al final perderse en un suspiro. ¿De verdad aquel hombre estaba haciendo lo correcto? Estaba sacrificándose a sí mismo y sus sentimientos… todo para que ella sobreviviera._

Hinata se despertó sobresaltada, su frente cubierta de sudor, y sus ojos y mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas.

Había vuelto a tener ese sueño, tenía todo el mes soñando con lo mismo, corriendo por ese bosque, persiguiendo a alguien desconocido, cayendo, tropezando y rasguñándose. Todo con el objetivo de hallarlo.

Y todas las noches despertaba con esa sensación atravesada en el pecho, con una sensación de vacío, de desesperación, de soledad…

Pero hoy algo había cambiado, escuchó una conversación que sentía no le correspondía escuchar, alguien intentaba protegerla con su vida, creyó escuchar un nombre pero al final no era más que un susurro, no pudo averiguar el nombre de la persona que se resistía a dejarla ir pero que al final por protegerla desapareció de su vida.

Por inercia, dirigió su mano hacia la cicatriz que lucía brillante sobre su torso. La cicatriz comenzaba desde la mitad de sus pechos, pasando por el estomago para terminar en su vientre, atravesaba la mitad de su cuerpo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que sobreviviera a esa herida, la verdad no recordaba absolutamente nada acerca de cómo se la había hecho. De hecho no recordaba nada acerca de los tres años en que desapareció y los de la aldea la dieron por muerta.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, esa noche había luna llena y las estrellas estaban en su máximo esplendor, pero no podía apreciar esa belleza. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de incertidumbre, una ansiedad y un miedo insano se estaban regando por su cuerpo como veneno.

Una corriente de aire la despejo un poco, pero no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había sucedido desde su desaparición y cuando la encontraron.

Absolutamente todos la dieron por muerta, después de infinidad de búsquedas e investigaciones se rindieron, todos menos su niisan.

Neji se resistió a la noticia de su muerte y él fue que la encontró hace dos años, malherida y moribunda y la trajo a casa. Paso varios meses postrada en una cama del hospital, la sometieron a varios estudios para saber su condición, y la encontraron estable, cosa que sorprendió a muchos, sobre todo después de ver el estado en que se encontraba.

Pero cuando le preguntaron dónde estuvo esos tres años en que desapareció, no supo decir absolutamente nada, porque no recordaba nada… recordó con dolor los continuos experimentos y sesiones a las que fue sometida para poder saber algo acerca de ese lapso de tiempo, pero no logró recordar nada.

Al final Tsunade misma se rindió y le permitió descansar. Al poco tiempo fue incorporada a las filas de los ninjas y continúo haciendo misiones.

Pero a pesar de que regresó, de sólo Kami sabe dónde, y con todo el reunirse con su familia y amigos, estar con bien; su vida era monótona, no tenía la habitual felicidad al levantarse por las mañanas, más bien cada día le pesaba más y más el levantarse.

Cuando no estaba de misión, sus mañanas, tardes y noches, se la pasaba sumida en un profundo letargo del que nadie podía sacarla, a excepción de su primo Neji y en muy contadas ocasiones.

A su mente vino la imagen de sus amigos, y todos sus esfuerzos.

Sus compañeros de equipo y sus mejores amigos hacían todo lo posible por sacarla de su sopor, pero al ver que sus intentos no servían de nada, lo único que podían hacer era sentarse cerca de ella y disfrutar un poco de la compañía de su amiga, aunque ésta apenas y se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Veían con dolor y frustración como Hinata se iba consumiendo poco a poco, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo que la hacía especial, un brillo de alegría que contagiaba con sólo verla.

Cuando la miraban a los ojos, estos no hacían más que reflejar soledad, dolor y una profunda congoja.

Pero podían ver que con Neji era diferente, él era capaz de regresar un poco de alegría a esos ojos tan apagados, a ese rostro triste y gris. Con él era capaz de sonreír y conversar, en esos momentos Neji era su todo.

Se convirtió en su amigo, su confidente, su compañía en los momentos más solos, su abrazo en las noches donde las pesadillas eran demasiado horribles y solo su presencia lograba sacarla de ese mundo de sueños desesperantes, donde buscaba y buscaba pero nunca encontraba nada.

Pero aún con todo y el apoyo de Neji, no era suficiente, algo le faltaba, un vacio que no podía ser llenado con nada, una sensación de soledad que la desarmaba y la dejaba con un profundo dolor en el pecho.

Día tras día intentaba recordar algo acerca de lo que pasó, intentaba encontrar algún rastro en su memoria que le indicara que era lo que podía llenar ese vacío, pero siempre se daba de bruces contra un muro que le impedía recordar nada.

Lo único que quedaban de esos tres años eran esas horribles pesadillas que noche tras noche tenía que sufrir.

Con el tiempo esas pesadillas fueron cambiando, antes sólo corría y corría en busca de algo inalcanzable, pero desde hace un mes se volvieron perturbadoras y más aterradoras aún, ahora entraba una pequeña choza donde la visión de su cuerpo inerte y sin vida la hacían ahogar un grito de horror.

Decidió que no valía la pena continuar despierta puesto que tenía una reunión con la Hokage al día siguiente. Se metió en la cama dispuesta a continuar durmiendo, pero en su mente seguía fresco el sueño que acababa de tener, aquella conversación seguía grabada en su mente, no tardó en volver a conciliar el sueño, sumergiéndose en un mundo de sueños lleno de temores e incertidumbre.

Lo que no sabía era que desde que se despertó había alguien observándola desde la puerta, alguien para quien su grito dado en sueños no paso desapercibido.

* * *

-Hinata-sama, despierte- una sirvienta de la casa Hyuga tenía llevaba diez minutos intentando despertar a Hinata, pero ésta no daba señas de querer despertar.

Neji caminaba por los silenciosos pasillos de la mansión, llevaba despierto desde hace varias horas. Se levanto en la madrugada, alarmado por los gritos de Hinata, a paso apresurado se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a tranquilizarla, abrió la puerta silenciosamente y cuando estaba a punto de entrar Hinata se levanto de la cama y la visión de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su rostro desencajado de dolor lo detuvo.

Regreso a su habitación con la esperanza de Hinata estuviera con bien y pudiera volver a dormir.

Pensaba que esas pesadillas habían cesado, pero se dio cuenta de que volvían a aquejarla algunas noches. Apretó los puños con fuerza, la frustración invadía cada célula de su cuerpo, quería ayudarla a superar todo lo sucedido, quería detener las pesadillas, pero nada de lo que hacía parecía servir.

Iba hacia la cocina, pensando en que Hinata ya estaba lista para su reunión con la Hokage a la que él la acompañaría, pero no encontró a nadie ahí.

Desconcertado se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata y oyó como una de las sirvientas intentaba despertarla, lo que ésta no sabía era que cuando Hinata estaba cansada no había poder alguno en la tierra que la despertara.

-Hiyori- la llamó desde la puerta.

-Neji-san- contesto un tanto asustada.

-Tráeme un vaso de agua fría de la cocina, por favor-

Presurosa se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina preguntándose para que necesitaba el vaso de agua.

Una vez que salió del cuarto, Neji camino a la cama de Hinata y se sentó en la orilla, admirando su rostro calmado y su respiración relajada. Esos eran los únicos momentos en que lograba verla tranquila.

Retiró de su rostro un mechón rebelde que escapaba de su coleta y lo puso detrás de su oreja, acariciando levemente la mejilla. De verdad que esa mujer le robaba el aliento, sabía que estaba mal, que estaba prohibida y que ante todo era inalcanzable para él, pero no podía evitar quererla como lo hacía.

Cuando desapareció, su mundo se vino abajo, antes de su desaparición la apreciaba, la consideraba su familia, se consideraba su protector…sí, pero hasta ahí. Pero cuando se entero de que había desaparecido todo cambio en él, se dio cuenta de cuánto la quería y cuanto la necesitaba.

Cuando la dieron por muerta se negó a aceptarlo, enfurecido se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade a exigirle que no parara la búsqueda, que si era necesario él solo continuaría, eso le costó varios castigos por parte de Hiashi, pero después de todo la había traído de vuelta a casa.

Hinata se removió en sueños, Neji llevado por un impulso se acerco a su oído y habló suavemente.

-Hinata-sama, ya es de día- ese susurro ocasiono que el cuerpo de ésta se estremeciera y los vellos de Hinata se erizaran pero aun así no se despertó.

-Bien, lo siento pero no me deja otra opción- se disculpo sin que lo oyera.

En eso Hiyori entro con el vaso en la mano y se lo entrego a Neji.

En cuanto estuvo en las manos de Neji, éste se volteo ligeramente hacia donde estaba Hinata y le echó el agua fría a la cara.

Movida como por un resorte, Hinata se levanto de la cama rápidamente y respirando agitadamente.

-N-niisan- replicó un poco molesta-¿P-por q-que hiciste e-s-so?

-Sumimasen, Hinata-sama-se disculpó haciendo una ligera reverencia a Hinata- Pero lo creí necesario, puesto que ya va tarde a su reunión con Tsunade-sama.-

-¡¿Nani?- gritó alarmada y corrió a su armario a vestirse- Estoy lista en cinco minutos niisan- dijo desde éste.

-Hai- volteo hacia Hiyori y le entrego el vaso ya vacío- Gracias, Hiyori- la despidió con una ligera sonrisa que casi le provoca un desmayo, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo atractivo que lucía cuando sonreía.

-D-de nada, Neji- san-y salió rápidamente de la habitación con un rubor intenso en las mejillas.

Salieron de la mansión diez minutos después y a paso rápido hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

Hinata iba sumida en sus pensamientos, todavía recordando el sueño de la noche anterior; Neji que iba a su lado la observaba detenidamente analizando sus expresiones y movimientos, algo que le indicara lo sucedido.

-Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?-le preguntó con preocupación.

Silencio, y sin respuesta por parte de ella.

-¿Hinata-sama?- preguntó de nuevo deteniéndose en su caminar.

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de que no había nadie caminando a su lado volteo hacia atrás y vio a Neji parado y con una mirada que la escrutaba detenidamente.

-¿Decías algo, niisan?-

Suspiró pesadamente y camino en dirección hacia ella, la tomó de los hombros suavemente.

-¿Todo está bien, Hinata-sama?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Claro que estoy bien- a Neji no se le escapó el tono un tanto nervioso con el que lo dijo.

Se dio cuenta de que por más que le preguntara sobre su estado, ésta no iba a hablar, por lo que no insistió más.

-Cualquier cosa, sabe que puede contármela, ¿verdad, Hinata-sama?-

-Claro niisan, todo está bien, deja de preocuparte tanto por mi- Hinata le sonrió tiernamente y suavemente se deshizo de su agarre y le tomo de las manos, detalle que ocasiono que algo se moviera dentro de Neji.

-Anda, que vamos tarde con a la reunión- y aun con sus manos entre las suyas corrió en dirección al edificio principal sonriendo como hace no mucho no lo hacía, y Neji estaba feliz de poder hacerlo junto a ella.

* * *

Tsunade caminaba de un lado a otro de la oficina, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. Los eventos recientes que han estado sucediendo en la aldea la mantenían trabajando como loca en el día y despierta en las noches, pero los ANBU que eran encomendados con la misión de investigar el extraño fenómeno, no regresaban con vida o volvían muy malheridos y sin recuerdo alguno.

Después de mucho pensarlo y analizarlo decidió que era momento de enviar la artillería pesada, ahora que ellos volvían de una misión larga a la ciudad era posible mandarlos, sabía que lo harían bien, puesto que una era su alumna, otro era el más terco y ruidoso de la aldea, pero también uno de los más fuertes; y finalmente al próximo candidato a Hokage, sí ellos eran los adecuados.

Vio por enésima vez el reloj de pared, no debían de tardar los otros que tenía planeado enviar para la misión.

Se oyó como tocaban la puerta de su oficina seguida por la presencia de Shizune en la habitación.

-Sumimasen, Tsunade-sama- se disculpo- Hinata-san y Neji-san, ya están aquí- anunció a la Hokage.

-¡Bien!, hazlos pasar Shizune-

-Enseguida, Tsunade-sama- hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió para dirigirse a los Hyuga- La Hokage está lista para recibirlos- les anunció.

Tsunade oyó los pasos que se dirigían a su oficina, se sentó detrás de su escritorio, donde comenzó a revisar los papeles que se necesitarían para llevar a cabo la misión. Tocaron nuevamente la puerta de la oficina, se oyó un "adelante" y los Hyuga pasaron.

-Ohayo gozaimazu- saludaron al mismo tiempo Hinata y Neji.

-Hinata, Neji- dijo Tsunade escrutándolos con la mirada.

Los mencionados no hicieron más que asentir con la cabeza a la mención de sus nombres.

-¿Saben por qué se les mando llamar?- les preguntó severamente. De nuevo no hicieron más que negar con la cabeza.

Tsunade dio un suspiro largo y cansado, le tocaba explicar una situación larga y triste. Para no perder más tiempo procedió a explicarles.

-Deben de haberse enterado de las continuas desapariciones de varios miembros ANBU en las últimas semanas, ¿o me equivoco?-

-Hai, Tsunade-sama- respondió Neji- Hemos estado al tanto de las desapariciones-

-Bien- continuó- Durante las últimas semanas, cinco para ser exactos, se ha detectado un extraño y poderoso chakra en los alrededores de la aldea, no nos habíamos preocupado por este aspecto hasta que por las noches se comenzaron a oír aterradores gritos y comenzaron a desaparecer varios shinobi que hacían guardia y se aventuraban a averiguar el lugar donde procedían los gritos-

Hinata al oír esto no pudo evitar estremecerse, hecho que no paso desapercibido para Neji, pero que decidió ignorar, por el momento…

Tsunade al no verse interrumpida y con toda la atención en ella, prosiguió:

-Para averiguar y parar estas extrañas desapariciones envié varios miembros ANBU, pero lamentablemente no hemos podido averiguar nada- esto último lo dijo sin poder esconder un dejo de tristeza.

A los ojos de Hinata, Tsunade-sama lucia agotada, como si todo este asunto le estuviera robando todas y cada una de sus fuerzas, a su parecer Tsunade nunca había lucido más cansada.

Después de un rato de silencio que solo Neji se atrevió a romper preguntándole que podían hacer por ella, Tsunade les respondió.

-No podemos permitirnos perder más agentes ANBU, así que he decidido enviar a un equipo especializado que estoy segura me traerá resultados-

-Disculpe, pero nosotros qué pintamos en todo esto- pregunto Neji.

-Niisan…- lo reprendió Hinata por el tono tan brusco que utilizó.

-Pues que ustedes forman parte de ese equipo, naturalmente- respondió Tsunade tranquilamente.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero no creo que esté bien que Hinata-sama sea expuesta a tal peligro-opinó el ojiblanco.

-No creas que no estoy consciente de todo, Neji- respondió Tsunade con dureza- Pero me temo que esta vez haremos uso de nuestros dos mejores Hyuga, eso si queremos acabar con esta situación lo antes posible-

-Pero Tsunade-sama…- quiso rebatir Neji.

-Basta Niisan-

Tanto Tsunade como Neji voltearon a ver a Hinata sorprendidos por el tono empleado al llamar a su primo.

-Tsunade-sama solicito permiso para retirarnos un momento en lo que hablo con Neji-niisan, por favor-

-Humm… está bien pero no tengo todo su tiempo, apresúrense a resolver su conflicto familiar y vuelvan enseguida, ¿entendido?

-Hai, Tsunade-sama- hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron de la oficina. Una vez fuera Neji fue el primero en hablar.

-Hinata-sama…-

-He dicho basta, si Tsunade- sama está asignándonos esta misión debemos aceptar- decidió Hinata- Puedo hacerlo, estaré bien- se hacía notable su determinación.

-Es una misión peligrosa- rebatió Neji- No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos- contesto intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

-No puedo creer que me consideres tan débil- respondió Hinata.

-No es eso, es solo que…Estaría más tranquilo sabiendo que se queda aquí, a salvo-

Hinata iba a responder mordazmente a su comentario, pero había algo… algo en la escena… algo en sus palabras que la congelo, en su mente esa frase cambio por una voz más grave y vino la imagen de unos fríos y profundos ojos negros.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando salir de ese extraño deja vû, y se concentro en el momento.

-Niisan, por favor- sonaba más como un ruego que una petición- Confía en mi, estaré bien y con más razón si estas a mi lado- tomó su mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas.

Ante eso, Neji no pudo más que rendirse, accediendo a que participara en la misión.

-Está bien, Hinata-sama- y la ojiblanco le respondió con una de las sonrisas más bellas que jamás había visto, cosa que le robó la respiración, se dio cuenta que estaba cada vez más enamorado de ella y no hacía nada por evitarlo, y a su mente vino el pensamiento de que debía hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, sino es que lo que era ya.

Tsunade estaba dentro esperando que los Hyuga terminaran su discusión, estaba consciente de la situación de Hinata, pero esta vez los necesitaba. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, el chakra que se percibía era oscuro, estremecedor, y el aire alrededor olía a sangre y a desesperanza.

Lo que más la perturbaba era que esa energía la creía conocida, como si ya la hubiera sentido antes, percibido en alguien cercano a ella, pero no lo creía posible, se negaba a creerlo posible, se negaba a creer hubiera vuelto, no quería creer que de nuevo fuera él, acechando en la oscuridad, esperando por atacar, pero la pregunta esta vez a era: a quién…

* * *

Bueno… aquí está el quinto capítulo de esta historia, ¡AL FIN!

Muchísimas gracias a las chavas que me agregaron a sus favoritos.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Mizuno:** Que me empujo a actualizar, jejeje. Mil gracias.

**Dark Amy-chan:** ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer mi historia!

Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo para no tardar tanto en la actualización. Tuve una buena racha de inspiración, así que pienso aprovecharla y con suerte estará listo para el viernes 2 de julio.

_XOXO Hiromi-chan_

Y si no es mucha molestia…

_**¿REVIEWs?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Lamentablemente no es un nuevo capítulo lo que me trae a esta historia, sino un acontecimiento muy lamentable. Favor de leer…

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**Time Hollow**

**fg7dragon**

**Great Vampire-Shinso.**

**AmaneSaphire**

**Valkiria Thrud**

**Usio-Amamiya**

**Serenity Potter Moon**

**RubySaotome**

**Narutinachan**

**Shadowhg**

**Lily Masen de Lioncourt**

**Kawazoe8**

**Azkaban**

**Hiromi-kun**


End file.
